


All in a day's work

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, mmorpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: “No problem.” Black Mist hummed in response, leaning onto his hand. This was the closest he had ever gotten to one of his targets, typically avoiding any confrontation before actually killing them. Besides, when was the last time he had gotten to chance to talk to somebody as appealing as him? “I was just admiring the view, that’s all. It’s not everyday you get to see somebody who’s a bringer of hope~”MMORPG AU - Black Mist is an assassin hired to kill Yuma Tsukumo. It's something that he has never had much difficulty with before but when it comes to Yuma it is no easy task....





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> so after having this account for like 5 years, i finally decide to post something on it lol  
> the idea for this story came to me due to the fact that i've been addicted to wow for the past month and i wanted to write something to do with Yuma and Black Mist due to the lack of content for them.  
> i hope u enjoy reading this as i had a ton of fun writing it! ;;

The tavern was filled to the brim with people, the sounds of conversation drowning out the music that was playing at the centre. It was a time of celebration for those that were in there, all celebrating the end of an event. Sat in front of the counter was Black Mist, drink in hand as his eyes slowly examined the tavern, searching. While tonight was a night of celebration for some, in their line of work, it was an ample opportunity.

Setting down his drink he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small scroll. The name Bringerohhope39 was written in neat handwriting and on the other side was the reason why. Even with advancements of technology, human nature when it came to MMO’s still remained - targets being chosen just because they had pulled in too many mobs or had been away from the computer for too long. For the case of bringer of hope, it had been for the reason that he had gotten away with a very rare treasure, one that the recipient of the request wanted back. From looking around their surroundings and seeing that it was filled with players under level 50, he couldn’t help but feel like that it had been a rather rookie mistake. He should have felt sorry for the player in question but the thrill of the job and the weight of gold in his pocket said otherwise.

Hearing the small bell from his notification screen ring, he looked up to see that in amongst the crowd a figure was beginning to materialise towards the entrance, his reward for waiting so long. In the busy crowd of the restaurant it was difficult to see what exactly his target looked like, a red outline from the systems UI helping to find him in the crowd. The player in question moved straight through the crowds, towards the single barmaid that wasn’t busy.

“Excuse me, I was just wondering if you could help me find this place?” The player in question was at the opposite end of the table now, allowing Black Mist to get a clearer look at him. Almost instantly he was drawn to their face, making a note of every single detail. The first thing he noticed was how cute he was and the next being was how he acted.

It seemed that despite being the only person in the tavern that was free, she did not seem to appreciate his questions, the look of annoyance only growing on her face as the conversation went on.

“I don’t think I’ve even heard of the place that your speaking about.”

“I said it like a hundred times, it’s called deml golau!” While the username seemed to suggest somebody that would remain calm, the player in question seemed to struggle to do so, getting annoyed by how frequent he had to repeat himself. Black Mist gave a rather small wry smile, which he immediately noticed, returning it with a glance of annoyance.   

“I’m sorry kid, I don’t think I’ve heard of that place before.” She shook her head in disappointment. “Maybe you could try and ask somebody else?”

The bringer of hope gave a rather large sigh, turning around as if to give up. Black Mist spoke before he did however, bringing him out of his misery.

“I believe my friend is trying to ask where _deml golau_ is.” Said Black Mist, able to say it with the correct pronunciation the player seemed to lack. “Have you heard of it?”

“Yeah, what he said!” Returning back to the table, his motivation fully restored. There was a certain energy that new players seemed to have which at times could be irritating, but on this particular player it was enduring almost. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Yeah, I do.” She nodded in response before giving him a long list of directions. Black Mist barely listened to the conversation that was happening between the two, knowing the quest well now. Instead, he paid more attention to the player in question, watching him closely.

“Thanks for everything.” Said the player, giving his thanks as the barmaid walked away, turning towards Black Mist. There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes, as if deciding to thank him for his help or to question it.

“Uhh.. Thanks for the help.” There was a tone of hesitation in his voice, before speaking again. “Although you keep on staring at me, do I know you or something?”

 “No problem.” Black Mist hummed in response, leaning onto his hand. This was the closest he had ever gotten to one of his targets, typically avoiding any confrontation before actually killing them. Besides, when was the last time he had gotten to chance to talk to somebody as appealing as him? “I was just admiring the view, that’s all. It’s not everyday you get to see somebody who’s a bringer of hope~”

 A slight pause, words lost and a shade of red appearing on his face, actions that couldn’t help but Black Mist smile even more. Evident that this kind of attention was not something the player was used to and something that he was going to take full advantage of.

 Oh yes, this _was_ going to be the most fun he has had in awhile.

 “A-anyway, I appreciate it.” Quickly said the player, finally able to gather his words together into a sentence and disregard his comment. “I think one of the reasons I am struggling with this quest is because of the name of this place.”

 “Well, if you struggle with saying with that then I wouldn’t be surprised if you struggle with the boss as well.” Pointed out Black Mist, seeing this as his opportunity. “Perhaps you could do with somebody escorting you there?”

 There was a look of hesitancy on Yuma’s face, considering his offer.

 “I guess so, but aren’t you a little bit overleveled for this?” Asked Yuma, referring to his level. “This is a starter zone.”

 “I’m meeting a friend here who is rather new to the game.” Said Black Mist, lying without even giving much thought to it. “I’ll be happy to help a new player, especially one that is a bringer of hope.”

 “You know, you don’t have to keep on calling me that.” Muttered the player, evident that his choice of username isn't exactly something that he was proud of, giving the excuse it was something he came up with when he was 13 years old.  “My name is Yuma, although I’ve had some people call me hope.”

 “Yuma…” Repeated Black Mist, taking the time to appreciate the name just amongst the other things he possessed. “A rather nice name.”

 “Thanks.” He gave a small laugh. “What about you, what’s your name?”

 “It’s Black Mist.”

 “But that’s your username.”

 “Exactly.” Giving Yuma a knowing smile, he got up from the stall. There was a look of confusion on his face, wanting to know more which he ignored. “Why don’t we go get ready for the quest?”

 The pair left the tavern, moving towards their latest armour and weapon store. Yuma picked the armour for himself, Black Mist deciding to pay for it. It was a gesture that Yuma appreciated, helping to protect him from the temple they were going to go through, but not enough to protect him from what would happen after. After gathering their armour, the two began their descent towards the temple.

It was an scenic journey towards the temple, with any mobs spawning deciding to stay clear of the party due to his own level. The trip was mostly considered of conversations, talking about what they did in the real world and how long they had been playing the game. Yuma had only started playing around 2 weeks ago, winning a competition that gave him free access to the game, which was something he had never gotten as a college student. It seemed that his parents never warned him about giving information on the internet to strangers, as he told Black Mist where he lived. If the gods were real, then Black Mist was truly blessed - it seems as though they lived in the same town.

 “I guess this is it.” Turning away from his map, he pointed towards a rather old temple. The entrance was rather large, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the countryside. “The quest said that we need to get the barian crystal that is inside.”

 “Last time I was here, there were a lot of enemies. Don’t be afraid to run towards me if you need any help, okay?” Said Black Mist with a smile on his face, Yuma deliberately looking away when he said that. Getting his weapon out, he walked behind him. “I’ll walk behind you. ~”

 Compared to the outside, the temple was considerably colder compared to the outside. Dimly lit torches lit up the path and with only two steps in, a large group of skeletons had run towards him. Black Mist did what he had to do as party member, occasionally killing an enemy but it was mostly Yuma who did the work. His eyes were mostly kept on the other players health bar, waiting for the bar to hit red and so that he could strije. Yet to his surprise, Yuma had done well to survive the onslaught of enemies, a pile of bodies collecting at his legs. With the final enemy destroyed, he reach into his pocket and picked out a health potion hastily drinking it’s content, before looking towards Black Mist.

 “You could have tried to kill a couple more.” Said Yuma, annoyance evident. “You were just standing there, leaving all the enemies to me. Do you want me to die or something?”  
  
“Not at all.” Smiled Black Mist. “I was just allowing you to collect more experience points than me.”

 Giving Black Mist one more final look, he threw the glass onto the floor, before continuing down the corridor. It seemed that almost all the enemies seemed to have disappeared after that encounter, giving him the time to admire his figure from behind.

 “I think we’ve found it.”  Called Yuma, looking behind him and pointing down towards another long corridor. There, at the end, was a rather large jewel that was a deep shade of red, just asking to be stolen. At seeing the crystal, an aura of excitement seemed to emit from the other player.  “Let’s go get it!”

 Even if Black Mist had wanted to warn him to be careful, he had moved so quickly he was halfway down towards the corridor before he could. In his haste, he seemed to ignore the sound of a button being pressed before a large gate fell from the ceiling, stopping him in his tracks.

 “I was going to say that you needed to be careful, but you ran off before I could say it.” Hummed Black Mist, moving towards the gate before glancing back towards him. “Doesn’t look like it will move either.”

 “There must be a way out…” Muttered Yuma to himself, before turning around and glancing around his surroundings. “I’ve seen it in other video games, where you need to find a secret button or something…”

But if there was a button, it seemed impossible to find it. He looked around the sealed off corridor multiple times, Black Mist deciding to stay quiet. Of course, he could have told him the answer but it was more enjoyable watching him try to look for it.

 “There’s a hole on that wall up there and a small ledge near it.” He pointed up towards the far right wall  “I think we should climb up there and escape.”

 “And how do you think we should get up there when we don’t have any ladders?”

 “We can use those markings on the wall.” Speaking in confidence, he moved his hands lower down the structure.” There were several bricks that stuck out on the wall, making them easy to climb. “They should help us get out.”  
  
The two walked towards the wall, Yuma examining it carefully.  

“Why don’t you go first?” Asked Black Mist. “That way, I can help you if you fall.

 He could see Yuma momentarily get flustered, saying something about that he wouldn’t fall under his breath, before beginning his descent. It seemed that Yuma could was a rather good climber than appearances let on, easily scaling up the wall with no issues. When the pair reached the ledge,

 Looking through the corridor, they could see one that was almost identical to the one they had downstairs. Rather quickly they ran down the corridor and turned right. Stopping in their tracks, they saw another large group of guards, this time being a large amount of guards.

 “Intruders!” They shouted, half of the guards running off behind them, no doubt to get reinforcements. The guards that were left pointed their weapon towards them. “Surrender yourself now, or die in combat!” 

“I’d like to see you try! Yuma shouted in response, his tone rather fierce. He was ready to pull out his weapon before Black Mist placed his hand on his weapon, looking towards him. 

“Yuma, put down your weapon.” He spoke, his tone close to a command more than anything. “We aren’t going to fight them.” 

“ - What?” His voice was full of surprise. “But they’re going to _kill_ us!”

In the short time that they had this exchange, the guards had already moved towards Yuma and Black Mist, placing a tight rope around their arms. He tried to break free from the the restraints but the two knocked him out, doing the same to Black Mist.

 

* * *

It had taken a while for Yuma to waken up, and in that time Black Mist had already broken free from the restraints and was sat on a barrell mindlessly playing with one of his knives. In the distance, the sounds of dogs barking could be heard in the distance, a reminder of Yuma’s fate to come. 

“...Black Mist…?” A small groan came from Yuma, leaning his head back against the stone beam that he was tied to. “What happened…? I just remember you surrendering and -  “

“Shh, it’s okay.” Pulling some water from the bottle he carried with him, he brought it towards Yuma’s lips. Thirsty, he swallowed quickly, closing his eyes as he did so. “You were knocked out by the guards.”

Moving his head away, Black Mist moved the bottle away. The sound of a gate moving, the dogs of the barking only getting louder startled him, looking towards him in alarm.

“A-are those dogs?” Struggling against the restraints, he tried to get his hand free from them. “Help me get out of here!”

Kneeling down, Black Mist moved the knife towards the rope, ready to cut before stopping. “Actually, there’s something else I need to do.”

There was a look of confusion as Black Mist moved towards his pocket, pulling out a small golden necklace. It was exactly the same as the one that the request had described. He placed the small necklace into his own pocket.

“H-hey, what are you doing?!” His voice began to shake. “That isn’t yours!”

“Oh Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” There was a certain softness to Black Mist’s voice as he moved his hand towards Yuna’s face, cupping his chin and bringing it towards him. He looked towards him with uncertainty, fear mixed in as well. Even with the comfort that all this was a game, that didn’t hide the fact that those emotions were still real. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“What do you mean, honest?” Hearing the sounds of barking seeming to grow quicker, eyes darting towards the back of him. “Just let me out of here!”

“You have such a cute face, I almost wish I didn’t have to do this.” There was a heavy sigh, before Black Mist continued. “But I wasn’t the one who placed a target on you, it was somebody else.”

“Target?” There was more confusion, hearing what Black Mist was saying but failing to make sense of it. “W-who…?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Moving his hand away from his chin, he gave his face a rather light stroke, before moving towards his ear. “I hope that you can forgive me for killing you” Reaching into his pocket, he placed a piece of paper into it. “Here’s my number if you want to call me, okay?”

“Your number? Why would - “  Seeing that Black Mist had already began to walk away, he forgot his trail of thought before shouting back towards him, the dogs growing closer than ever.  “Hey, get back here!”

Black Mist ignored Yuma’s cries and screams for help, before walking through the temple. He took a moment to appreciate the scenery, before logging out. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light of the pod, before he looked towards his right, his phone lit up with a call from an unknown number.

_Well that didn’t take very long…._ He smiled to himself, before picking up the phone and answering it.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, pls feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! <3


End file.
